Conventionally, various power storage devices are known such as electric double layer capacitors and secondary batteries. An example thereof is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. The power storage device described in Patent Document 1 includes: a first internal electrode extracted to a first end surface; a second internal electrode extracted to a second end surface; and a separator placed between the first internal electrode and the second internal electrode. The first and second internal electrodes as well as the separator, excluding the extracted parts of the first and second internal electrodes, are surrounded by an adhesive member. This adhesive member integrates the first and second internal electrodes as well as the separator. In the power storage device described in Patent Document 1, both a current collector layer and an active material layer of the first internal electrode are extracted to the first end surface. Both a current collector layer and an active material layer of the second internal electrode are extracted to the second end surface. The adhesive member directly adheres to the extracted part of the first internal electrode to the first end surface. The adhesive member directly adheres to the extracted part of the second internal electrode to the second end surface.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-33907